


After

by AnnOMalley



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969)
Genre: Bond has Emotions, F/M, Feelings, Fix-It, Marriage, Married Bond, Near Death, Survival, Tracy Bond - Freeform, Tracy Survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnOMalley/pseuds/AnnOMalley
Summary: Fix-it fic for the end of "On Her Majesty's Secret Service".Tracy survives Blofeld's attempt on her life.





	After

The first thing that Tracy saw when she woke up was white, blinding white. She tried to lift her hand to block the glare but her body felt heavy and unresponsive. 

The second thing she saw was James, and he was crying. 

"J..James?" she tried to ask, but her throat was dry and she coughed, feeling a sharp pain across her chest as she tried to gasp for more air. He was by her side in a moment, his arm supporting her as he brought a cup of water with a straw to her lips.

"Drink darling" his voice was tremulous and strange, she didn't think she'd ever heard him sound that way before. She wanted to ask but the need to drink water to clear her throat was more pressing and she managed to wrap her lips around the straw when he bent it for her. "Slowly... don't overdo it luv"  
She wanted to tell him she wasn't a child, but she was tired and feeling a little dizzy. As she took small sips she looked around. They were in a room she recognized, somewhat. If her memory served it was her bedroom at one of her father's underground safehouses, but most of the decor had been moved to make way for the massive hospital bed and machines that she was currently hooked up too. She could see signs that James hadn't strayed far either, as the couch she'd spent many hours reading on as a child had clearly been converted into a bed of sorts, the sheets rather rumpled as if they hadn't been washed for over a week. Finally feeling like she'd had enough to drink, she let go of the straw and turned towards her husband as he set the cup back down on the bedside table. 

"James" she managed, this time the word came out without gasping, but her voice still felt rough. "What...what happened?"  
She was quite unprepared to see the tears in his eyes as she focused on his face, and she wanted to reach out and wipe them away, as he had done for hers so many times, but she couldn't gather the energy to move much more than her head. 

"You..." his voice broke and he clutched at her, his arm around her growing almost uncomfortably tight. "They shot you" he managed, burying his face in her hair and letting out a shaky breath. "the bullet missed your heart by less than an inch... I...." he shook himself and released his grip on her, mindful of her injuries, and helped her lay back onto the hospital bed. She was quite glad the head of the bed had been raised so that she was reclining and not laying flat on the mattress, as she didn't think she had the energy to get up again and she also didn't want to take her eyes off her husband. Concentrating all of her strength, she managed to move her hand just enough that it covered where his was seated on the mattress and she gave him a weak squeeze. He looked at her, his face more honest than she'd ever seen him since the night he'd proposed. "I don't know what I'd do without you" he whispered, his voice reverent and shaken. 

"You won't have to find out" Tracy replied, her voice soft, but her words strong. She could feel her fury building, even as tired as she was. For anyone who made the man she loved feel that lost, that wounded, that shaken, would pay. She wasn't the daughter of one of the world's biggest crime families for nothing. The river would run red with their blood before she was satisfied. James looked at her like a drowning man looks at a lifeboat and she gave him a small smile. "I would never go where you cannot follow," she said, gently squeezing at his fingers. She wanted to say more, but she was interrupted by her own yawn. "Stay with me?" she asked, her eyes falling shut as she tried to fight off the need to sleep. 

"Always" his answer was the last thing she heard before she fell back to sleep, his body stretching out next to her on the hospital bed, his fingers interwoven with hers. "and Forever"

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically a fix it because Tracy/Bond is my OTP and she is perfect and amazing and just rewatch that movie because its amazing.


End file.
